Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect and distribute such electronic content. For example, high-availability, virtualized storage systems may be utilized to provide users with access to virtual machines (and associated storage) that may be custom tailored to the needs and desires of the user. Unfortunately and when utilizing such virtualized storage systems; configurations may be inadvertently changed that may results in a loss of communication between virtualized systems.